


Digital Infection

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Digimon into Humans, Digitization, F/F, F/M, Gay, Growth, Hardcore Sex, Hentai, Human/Digimon, Humans into Digimon, Inflation, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, expansion, humanization, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: A strange virus begins to infect Digimon and then the human heroes and their Digimon partners, changing them to resemble more like one another than ever thought possible. Throw in a powerful lust program that affects their minds and bodies and you have one massive orgasmic revolution of digital proportions.





	1. Corruption of Courage

In the city of Odaiba, peace and tranquility seemed to have eased for the humans and their Digimon partners that inhabited it.

 

Lazing about in his family’s apartment living room was Taichi ‘Tai’ Kamiya and his reptilian Digimon partner Agumon. 

 

Tai was a lean young man with tan skin, wild brown hair and amber eyes. He sported a simple blue t-shirt, brown shorts, and white sneakers reminiscent of his old outfit when he first went to the Digital world for the first time. He even had his old goggles and blue headband back on his head. Agumon was a 4-foot tall yellow bipedal dinosaur-like creature with white claws and big green eyes.

 

“Mmm, that was tasty Tai,” Agumon said, licking his lips after the delicious meal.

 

“Heh, glad you liked it Agumon,” Tai chuckled. “When you live so long with two women who try but can’t cook, yet tend to pick up a few things.”

 

Agumon giggled. “Heh, good thing Kari’s not here. She’d kill you if she heard you say she can’t cook. Besides, I like your mom’s cooking.”

 

“Only you bud,” Tai said with an eye roll. “So Agumon, how have you been liking staying in the real world? It has been nearly over a month since you and the others decided to stay here with us.”

 

“Definitely Tai,” Agumon replied. “The Digi-World’s great, but the Real world is pretty amazing to. So many amazing foods and people. And I get to be near you, which is always great.”

 

“Heh, same buddy,” Tai said, patting the reptile on the head. “Too bad the others are all busy doing their own things. Today would have been a good day to just relax.” Suddenly his phone started to vibrate wildly. He pulled it out to see it was Izzy. “Hello?”

 

“ **_Tai! There’s an emergency!_ ** ” Izzy’s voice cried out into his ear.

 

‘ _ Well that was short-lived, _ ’ Tai thought before answering, “What’s the problem Izzy?”

 

“ **_You’re not going to believe this, but a Digital Gate seems to have opened up near your neighborhood,_ ** ” Izzy stated, shocking Tai. “ **_I’m trying to locate the source, but I’m not having any luck. From what I’ve been able to gather, a Digimon has crossed over and is going absolutely wild. People have already evacuated the area. You are the closest one, so if you can get there that’d be great_ ** .”

 

“On my way Izzy, just give me the location and Agumon and I will head out,” Tai said. Agumon could hear Izzy’s voice, so he nodded in agreement. 

 

“ **_Will do Tai,_ ** ” Izzy replied. “ **_I’ll try and contact the others and see if any of them can assist you. Be careful out there._ ** ”

 

“Will do,” Tai replied with a nod before hanging up. “Well bud looks like it’s back to work for us.”

 

“Ready when you are Tai!” Agumon said with a clenched clawed fist. Tai nodded before going to his room to pick up with Digivice. One look at the screen and he saw a black dot on the upper part with a small red dot in the center. “Looks like this rogue Digimon is to the north of us Agumon. Let’s go!”

 

“Right behind you Tai!” Agumon called out before following Tai out the door.

 

The two raced out and followed the signal on the digivice. The signal was moving away from its original spot, but Tai and Agumon were quick to see the destruction the Digimon had left in its path. Signs and stop lights were bent around, windows were broken, and there was even a small crater in the middle of the road.

 

“We’d better hurry Agumon, this Digimon looks dangerous,” Tai said with Agumon nodding. They ran out of the way of the streets and soon made their way to one of the open fields littered with grass. They could see a cloud of dust and heard some loud growling. “Looks like that’s our quarry.”

 

“Sheesh, I wonder what’s got them such a twist,” Agumon grumbled. The two shrugged before running down into the field. The area was pretty barren besides the grass and devoid of any human attention, meaning that things would be clear if they go ugly. Together, they quickly rushed towards the cloud of dust. As they got closer, they could see a darkened figure inside the cloud, going entirely wild as she did so.

 

Once they were close enough, Tai called out. “Alright you! How about you calm down, and we might go easy on you.”

 

“Right!” Agumon agreed. They could see the darkened figure had heard them and paused, letting the dust settle. Once it did, the form became clear, and it left Tai and Agumon gaping.

 

“What in the Digital World?” Tai said in disbelief.

 

The creature before them was no normal Digimon. If anything, it looked more like a young human girl with Digimon-like features. She stood at 4.5 feet tall with chocolate brown skin, a developing curvy figure, a set of D-cup breasts with a cute bubble butt, short black hair, blue eyes, red stripe-marks on her cheeks, a pair of small black and white bear ears and a short black furry bear tail. The only clothing she wore was a set of blue belt straps that went across her chest and back, large black gloves that resembled bear claws with silver points and wrapped in blue straps, a pair of black and white tight-fitting shorts, a pair of white and black sneakers, and a blue baseball cap worn backwards with the word “BEARS” written on the back in red. She was covered in a soft red glow.

 

“What in the world? Is that really a Digimon?” Tai said, trying his best to look away from the nearly naked young girl.

 

“She smells like one Tai, but the weird thing is she also smells like a human,” Agumon said, sniffing the air.

 

“Maybe Izzy’s new program can shed some light,” Tai said as he brought out his Digivice. Izzy had recently upgraded all the digivices to be able to scan and analyze certain Digimon.

 

**Bearmon** ****  
**Level: Rookie** ****  
**Type: Beast** ****  
**Attribute: Vaccine** **  
** **Attacks: Bear-Cub Punch, Bear Claw, Bear Roll**

 

As he read the stats, Tai couldn’t stop staring at the image displayed. It was not that of the girl before him, rather it was of a small black bear who wore the same straps and caps as her. “Is this some kind of joke?”

 

“Joke or not, here she comes!” Agumon said as the bear girl lunged towards them.

 

“GRAH!” the dark-skinned girl growled as she lashed out towards Tai and Agumon. “Bear Claw!” the claw-like gloves glowed brightly as she slash. 

 

“Claw Attack!” Agumon cried out as he countered with his own claws. The two sets of claws clashed against each other, each trying to get dominance over the other. 

 

The girl jumped back, moving away from Agumon before curling up into a ball “Bear Roll!” Her entire body began to spin before rolling directly at Agumon.

 

“Pepper Breath!” Agumon countered, spitting several balls of fire at rolling girl. She managed to evade the fire balls and struck Agumon square into stomach. “Gah!”

 

“Agumon!” Tai exclaimed worried towards his partner. “She’s seems a bit stronger than what we expected.”

 

“No problem for me,” Agumon growled. “Pepper Breath!”

 

The girl was unprepared for the attack this time, and was struck in the chest, sending her flying back. “Nyah!” she cried out as she fell to the ground.

 

“Good job Agumon,” Tai said with a grin.

 

“Grrr,” the girl growled, barring her sharp teeth. She quickly got up back to her feet, however the straps around her breasts became loose, exposing the dark skinned orbs and darker nipples. Tai’s face turned bright red at the sight and he tried to cover his eyes. “RAH! Bear-Cub Punch!” she launched forward, not caring about her exposure, thrusting her gloved fist forwards.

 

“Whoa!” Agumon exclaimed as he dodged the attack, but the girl continued on, right towards his human. “Tai! Look out!”

 

“Huh?” Tai said, still blushing at the bare-chested girl, but shocked to see her charging at his. He took a step back and fell towards the ground, losing grip of his Digivice. The Girl thrust her fist into the air, and almost like it was in slow motion, her fist just missed Tai’s body, but it did graze his Digivices, knocking it away. “Oof!”

 

“Grrr,” the girl growled as she landed away from Tai, only to received a fireball to the back. “Grah!”

 

“Pepper Breath!” Agumon spat out more fireballs, sending the girl crashing away. He quickly rushed to Tai. “Tai, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah bud, I’m fine,” Tai replied. He groaned as he sat up. “Where’s my Digivice?” he asked, only to hear a loud beeping. Tai and Agumon turned their heads to see Tai’s Digivice on the grass, sparking with red electricity. “That...can’t be good.”

 

Tai’s Digivice was vibrating violently as sparks of red electricity covered it. The screen was blinking bright red and strange symbols were crossing across it. The flashing settled down and a message in black text appeared, saying “ **INSTALLING HYBRIDIZATION PROGRAM** ”

 

Before either Tai or Agumon had the chance to see the message, the pair was suddenly overwhelmed as bright red electricity shot from the Digivice, and struck them. The red electricity coursed through and around their bodies.

“AAAAH!” Tai cried out in pain as the electric surge covered his entire form. As the red sparks coursed around him, a red glow began to envelop his body, but Tai did not notice. All he could feel was the sparking pain that seemed to go down right to the genetic level of his being. He could feel parts of his body begin to shift and change, becoming something entirely new and different. Added to that, he could feel the surges go into his brain, altering his thinking and making his mind go blank and fill with new information. The glow around his body grew brighter, covering Tai’s entire form in a blinding shine.

 

“GWAAH!” Agumon cried out in the same pain as Tai, feeling a torturous shock that went right down to his code and digicore. Agumon was no stranger to electric attacks, even sparring with Tentomon from time to time, but this was beyond anything he’d ever felt before. The same red glow surrounded his form as he felt his body and mind change. It felt slightly like Digivolution, but it was something entirely different. The glow consumed his entire form as he changed, making it impossible to see him.

 

The girl recovered from Agumon’s attack and shook her head. She growled and looked ready to attack again, but paused as she saw the two glowing forms not far from her. As she stared, she found herself hypnotized by the glowing forms, watching them with interest. Her rage seemed to ebb away as she watched the glowing forms change. Once the changes seemed to have stop, the glow began to dim, revealing the two changed males.

 

Agumon was the first to recover, panting heavily as he did. He opened his eyes, but instead of seeing his normal claws, he saw a pair of human hands.

 

“H-Huh?” Agumon said in confusion. He looked more at himself and realized he was not the same. He spotted a nearby pond and quickly did his best to run to it. Once there, he looked and his reflection and gasped.

 

What was once a 4 foot tall reptile was now a 4.5 foot tall young boy with a lithe figure and peachy skin, orange hair with larges spikes to the forehead, big green eyes, a short orange tail sticking out over his cute butt and small fang sticking out of his mouth. He also sported a set of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back with the symbol of courage imprinted on the back, a belt made out of a long white rag tied around his waist, a set of dark orange pants that hid his 5 inch dick, large yellow boots with black claw-like markings, and a white string necklace that held an orange orb with the crest of courage on it.

 

“W-What?” Agumon said as he stared at himself in shock. He looked at his new hands in utter disbelief. “I-I’m human?”

 

“Ugh…” Tai’s voice caught Agumon’s new human ears.

 

“Tai!” Agumon exclaimed as he turned and started to rush towards his partner. He stopped however when he saw that like him, Tai had also changed drastically. He watched in awe as Tai stood up and faced him and the girl.

 

Standing where Tai was now a 8 foot tall muscular reptilian humanoid. The face, wild brown hair, and hands were still the same, however Tai’s eyes had turned green, his ear pointy and his teeth became sharp. Along with that his entire body was covered in yellow leathery skin that was rippling with thick muscles and lacked any hair with the exception of his head, huge bulging biceps, large firm pecs, rock hard six-pack abs, thick powerful thighs and calves, a 3 foot long yellow reptilian tail, feet that now had three-toed silver claws, and an astonishing 16 inch long 5 inch thick monster cock paired with 6 inch thick balls. All his clothes had been torn up from the growth. Only his goggles and headband remained.

 

“Ugh...A-Agumon?” Tai groaned as he rubbed his head, trying to settle the surge that was still coursing through his mind.

 

“Tai? A-Are you okay?” Agumon asked he got closer towards Tai.

 

“I...I think so,” Tai said. “But I feel...strange? I feel…” As Tai’s mind began to settle, a new feeling began to course through him, a pleasing feeling. “Oooh~”

 

“Tai?” Agumon asked, but as his own mind settled down, the same good feeling began to course through. “H-Huh? Aaah~”

 

Before their very eyes, Tai’s monster yellow cock hardened to full erectness, standing big and hard. It started to leak pre that dribbled down to his balls and onto the grass. In his new pants, Agumon felt his own human-like penis begin to harden. He had no underwear, so a wet spot began to form in his pants as he also leaked pre.

 

Tai looked down to his partner and saw Agumon’s eyes become oddly glazed. He saw the wet spot on the boys pants and could surprising smell the pre that the shorter boy released. A primal sensation shot up through Tai’s mind, and he decided to let these new instincts take control. Tai grabbed Agumon by his arms and lifted him up with surprising strength.

 

“T-Tai?” Agumon moaned softly. His mind was becoming foggy and hazy, a strange urge was clouding his judgment and replacing with a desire he could not pinpoint.

 

Tai’s green eyes stared directly into Agumon’s and all sense of rational disappeared as he lunged forward and planted his lips onto his. Agumon’s eyes went wide in surprise, but he quickly found himself melting into his partner’s kiss.

 

“Mmm!” Agumon moaned into the kiss, letting his partner access his mouth with his now thicker tongue. Agumon felt Tai’s togue force its way into his mouth, twisting and tangling against his  own. His pecker twitched and jerked in his pants, smearing pre inside while his nipples perked up in excitement.

 

As he kissed his short partner, Tai lowered Agumon down onto the grass ground. Once settled, Tai moved his left hand to caress the small pec and lightly pinch the perky pink nipple. With his right hand he shoved it into Agumon’s pants and gently took hold of the shorter boy’s leaking dick. Agumon jerked at touch into Tai’s hand. The yellow-skinned male couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction and started to jerk the small pecker more.

 

Watching the interaction between the two boys, the girl who had been classified as a Bearmon had long lost her desire to fight. Instead, watching the two boys in their changed bodies and begin pleasing each other had made her calm and begin to feel the same urges as them. She had shed her clawed gloves and stuck her hands into her pants. She was rubbing her womanly folds and flicking against her clit, making herself nice and wet as she watched the two boys go at it.

 

“A~Ah! T-Tai!” Agumon moaned as Tai stopped kissing him on the lips and started nibbling and sucking along the boy’s neck. Tai kept on teasing the orange-haired boy’s nipples and pumping his small shaft. Agumon was leaking plenty of pre-soaking Tai’s hand with it.

 

“Agumon,” Tai huffed, his body becoming heavier with desire. He pulled his hands away from their initial actions and instead he took hold of Agumon’s pants and pulled them down, freeing his leaking pecker to the cool air. He pulled off Agumon’s boots, revealing his similar three-clawed feet and tossed the clothing away.

 

With his dry hand Tai lifted Agumon’s legs up, exposing the shorter boy’s winking entrance just under his short orange tail. With his pre-soaked hand, Tai began to graze around the hole before sticking a finger in it.

 

“A~Ah!” Agumon moaned as he felt Tai’s finger enter his ass. It was a new sensation, something he knew he would have never felt as he once was. “T-Tai!”

 

“...You’re so tight Agumon,” Tai said, his breath becoming hot. He thrust his finger in and out of Agumon’s hole before sticking in a second and started scissoring, stretching the hole out. As he did, Agumon could not help but moan loudly at the feeling of his hole stretching. 

 

Once he felt it was enough, Tai pulled his fingers out of Agumon’s hole, eliciting a disappointed mewl from Agumon. It was short lived as Tai directed his massive shaft before Agumon’s entrance. Tai slicked it up with Agumon’s pre as well as some of his own before pushing the head against Agumon’s hole. 

 

Without another word, Tai began pushing himself into Agumon’s entrance. The orange-haired boy let out a long pleasure moan as he felt Tai’s cock push its way inside. “S-So b-big!” He exclaimed as he felt Tai push himself inside, only feeling pleasure and no pain. As for Tai, he couldn’t help but groan happily as Agumon’s entrance clamped down onto his cock like a vice, but also felt easy to slide into. Agumon’s rear soon met with Tai’s crotch and the former reptile let out a long moan. He could feel Tai’s cock stretching him and he could see the bulge coming from his stomach. 

 

Once he was fully sheathed inside Agumon’s tight entrance, Tai’s eyes became shadowed by his hair. Slowly, a dark smirk formed on Tai’s face, showing off his sharpened teeth.

 

Tai quickly pulled out his cock until only the head remained inside. He paused for a few second before slamming himself back into Agumon rapidly down to the base.

 

“GAH! TAI!” Agumon cried out as he felt Tai thrust fully into himself rapidly. He had no chance to ask about it as Tai had repeated the action, pulling out and thrusting back in fast and hard. Agumon moaned loudly as Tai thrust into him rapidly, feeling no pain only insane pleasure as he felt Tai’s massive cock slam itself into him. “Ah! Tai! Yes!”

 

“Fuck Agumon!” Tai growled as he plowed his partner without pause. Entering the reptile boy had snapped something inside Tai, unlocking the lust-driven beast that had previously been locked away. The orange-skinned titan kept on driving his monster cock into the smaller boy, making his stomach bulge and spanking Agumon’s cute bubble ass with thick balls. The smaller boys pleasured moans combined with his tight canal were driving Tai’s mind wild with desire. He knew now he could not settle for just once. He wanted to keep on mating with Agumon, to keep on mating in general. He wanted more, and he would take it.

 

Agumon was moaning and crying out lively, feeling nothing but pure bliss as he felt Tai pile drive his ass. He had known about human mating before, but never thought he’d experience it. Digimon did not mate like humans did, nor did they really mate at all. They were made of data, so there was no need for it. But this feeling, this amazing of Tai fucking him into a stupor was beyond anything he’d ever experience. Heck, it was even better than food, and that was a surprise for Agumon himself to admit, but he didn’t care. All he cared about now was Tai fucking him.

 

“Tai! Ah! Oh!” Agumon continued to cry out in as Tai slammed himself in him. He felt his little cock bounce with each thrust, and soon a new feeling began to rise. He felt something begin to build up inside his pecker, his balls were tightening and feeling ready to blow. “T-Tai! I-I f-feel-AH! S-something...f-feels like i-it’s g-gonna c-come out!” 

 

Tai heard Agumon’s cry and immediately understood what was happening. “You’re going to cum Agumon. That’s what happens when you feel really good. Do you want me to make you feel good?” A dark seductive smirk graced Tai’s lips.

 

“Y-Yes! I-I want to f-feel good! I-I w-want to c-cum!” Agumon cried out, a large grin of pure lust and desire gracing his face.

 

Tai grinned, brimming with excitement at Agumon’s declaration. It invigorated Tai with more energy and desire to bring pleasure to himself and Agumon. His thrusts became harder and faster, practically spanking Agumon’s rear with his balls as he drove himself deep into the boy. Plowing the tight hole with all his might, Tai felt himself reaching his own build up begin to rise. “Agumon! I love this! Let’s be mates forever!”

 

“Yeah Tai! Forever!” Agumon cried out, letting his heart and lust speak for him, for his mind was just a muddle mess, but he loved it all. He was happy for this change between them, and could hardly wait for more sessions like this. It was all too much, and Agumon lost control. “AH! Tai! I’m cumming!”

 

Agumon’s pecker squirted out, covering his abdomen and chest with sticky white spunk. The scent of Agumon’s cum hit Tai’s enhanced nose, making him let out a huff of lustful hunger. He kept on driving into Agumon hard and fast, determined to reach the same sense of satisfaction as Agumon had. He felt his cock pulse and twitch, ready to unload.

 

“Agumon! Take my cum! I’m going to fill you with my cum!” Tai roared as he grabbed Agumon’s shoulders and brought him into a bear-hug. With one final powerful thrust, Tai’s cock spasmed and erupted like a volcano, unloading his cum deep into his partner.

 

‘ _ T-Tai’s c-cum! I-It’s f-filling me! So much! _ ’ Agumon thought in pure bliss as he felt Tai’s seed flood into him. The bulge around his stomach quickly became larger as he was filled with his his partner’s bountiful cum. He wrapped his arms around Tai’s neck and pulled his partner into a kiss, one Tai happily accepted. 

 

The two remained connected as they rode out their orgasmic highs, kissing each other lovingly. When Tai’s ejaculation came to its end, the two remained together, panting heavily.

 

“That...was different, but pretty amazing,” Tai said huffing.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Agumon agreed. “Can...can we do it again Tai?” Agumon asked, a small dazed smile gracing his face.

 

“Sure Agumon, but…’Tai’ doesn’t feel entirely right anymore. Call me...Taimon for now on.” A grin formed on Tai’s lips as the new name rolled off the tongue.

 

“That fits, since you smell like a Digimon now,” Agumon replied, sniffing the air. “It’s weird though...you still smell human, and like a Digimon, but so do I. What does that make us?”

 

“Something greater partner,” Tai, now Taimon said. “And you know what...I think we should share this gift with everyone. Everyone should feel this good.”

 

“Yeah!” Agumon agreed. “All the others should get to feel like this. But how do we do it?” 

 

Tai smirked. “Now that my head’s a little clearer, I know just how to do it bud. But first, I think we should take care of our little friend there.”

 

Agumon turned his head and the two spotted Bearmon laying on her bare chest and knees while desperately fingering herself for some form of relief. “M...Maaate...p-pleassse...m-mate m-me…” she groaned out, her voice thick with need.

 

“What do you say partner, ready to add a new member to the family?” Taimon asked with a toothy grin, his rod getting hard inside Agumon’s cum-filled hole.

 

“You bet Taimon!” Agumon replied with his own grin, his pecker perking up quickly at the thought of more fun.

 

And thus the age of Digimon-Human Hybrids, or DigiHumans, began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprising, right?
> 
> This was an idea I’ve had for a long time. The idea of the Digimon Hybrids came to me thanks to the amazing artwork of RedBox, however for a long time I was stumped on the plot due to wanting to include the Digimon, but felt a little redundant since the humans would transform into forms reminiscent of them. That’s when I came across some Gijinka artworks of the Digimon I had stored away for a long time. Don’t ask me for the artist’s name, for I have no recollection of it. I may post them on another site sometime in the future, but for onward. 
> 
> So I got the idea that if the humans become more digimon, why not have the reverse. In short, the forms are more similar and the two are on equal ground. Makes things more interesting don’t it?
> 
> For those of you that are confused, this story takes place after Zero 2, but before Tri. I wasn’t happy with Tri’s resolution, especially with how disjointed it got after the second part. I will have elements from Tri included into this story, but overall this is its own thing.
> 
> As for the story itself, I definitely intend to continue it, though I may get help for the next installment. Speaking of which-
> 
> Next Time - Corruption of Miracles  
> WIth the first leader of the Digidestined changed, he sets his sights on bringing his successor into the fold. 
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Corruption of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now changed into a DigiHuman, Taimon sets to expand his ranks by adding his succesor into the club.

The City of Odaiba was alive with and well. No one would ever tell that something was amiss.

 

“ **_And you sent the rogue Digimon back to the Digital World?_ ** ” asked Izzy’s voice from a phone.

 

“That’s right Izzy,” replied Tai, or rather the newly reborn Taimon.

 

It had been several hours since Tai and his partner Agumon first received the call from Izzy about the wild Digimon that suddenly appeared. It turned out to be a strange girl who was categorized as a Bearmon covered in a red glow. Agumon fought her, but she ended up knocking Tai down and scraping his Digivice. However, that action changed Tai and Agumon forever. However, that was enough to change the human and digimon of courage forever. When the Bearmon girl touched the Digivice, she had infected with a special virus, one that in turn affected both Tai and Agumon in a way they never expected.

 

Agumon took the form of a human boy, while still retaining his sharp teeth, clawed feet, and tail. As for Tai, he became a muscular lizard man with yellow skin, a long tail, and the same clawed feet. That wasn’t the end of it though. As soon as they changed, the two partners were consumed with a lust-filled drive that led to them mating for the first time, and embracing this new way of life to the fullest. They then proceeded to mate for several more hours along with the Bearmon girl who had gone into her own heat from watching them.

 

That led to now, where Tai or rather Taimon was speaking to Izzy on his phone. He was currently sitting in his family’s living room in his new form. Thanks to his new physique and Digimon-like abilities, he was able to easily leap and sneak past all human detection till he reached his home.

 

Now, he was simply calling Izzy back and giving the digidestined of knowledged a “paraphrased” version of the events. 

 

“ **_That’s good to hear Tai. I’m glad you and Agumon were able to take care of it with no real problems. What kind of Digimon was it?_ ** ” Izzy asked.

 

“She was a Bearmon,” Taimon replied. “Kinda cute I’ll admit.” 

 

As he said this, said Bearmon girl was currently riding up and down on his fat orange cock, taking every inch into her pussy while she bounced up and down. The only clothing she had on her was her cap while the rest was cast aside in the floor. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth was grinning within her tongue hanging out.

 

“ **_I’m sure you’ll see her again,_ ** ” Izzy said, completely unaware. “ **_So, are you sure your Digivice is okay? I’m still having a hard time reading it._ ** ”

 

“It looks fine Izzy,” Taimon replied. “Agumon was still able to Digivolve normally, so I don’t think anything’s wrong. I’ll bring it to you later to give it a once over, alright?”

 

“ **_Sounds good Tai, thanks again,_ ** ” Izzy said on the phone.

 

“No problem Izzy, talk you later,” Taimon said before hanging up. ‘ _ Oh we’ll be doing more than just talking, soon I promise, _ ’ he thought to himself before returning his attention to the bucking Bearmon on his cock.

 

“T-Taimon! So good! So good!” she moaned out loudly, finally able to speak after holding it in.

 

“Good job Bearmon, you kept quiet the entire time I was talking to Izzy. Guess you deserve a reward,” Tai said, a large grin forming on his face. He grabbed Bearmon’s hips and slammed her down to the base of his cock.

 

“AH! Fuck!” Bearmon cried out as she felt Taimon’s whole rod ram itself inside her. The bear-type Digimon girl was drooling as Taimon pounded into her. All her mind could focus on was the thick piece of Digi-Man-Meat being slammed into her. It took no time at all before Bearmon came to a powerful lust-powered orgasm. “NAH! Cumming!” she cried out as she came.

 

“Very good Bearmon,” Taimon grunted as Bearmon’s pussy tightened around his cock as she came. Her juices squirted down his dick and balls, staining the couch beneath them. “Time for your reward! Go ahead and take your partner’s cum! GRAH!” with a mighty roar, Taimon unloaded his Digi-Splooge into Bearmon’s cunt, filling it with quite possibly gallons of jizz. Bearmon’s mouth gaped widely as she was filled with all the digi-spunk that flowed into her. Much of it squirted out of snatch, but the rest all remained inside, expanding her womb until she looks like she was pregnant with twins.

 

“Ngaaaaa~” Bearmon moaned with a slutty grin as she felt her new partner unload his copious cum into her. “T-Taimon~ S-So g-goooooood~” she laid on top of Taimon’s body, letting her fellow DigiHuman finish up filling her with his cum.

 

“G-Good Bearmon,” Taimon chuckled once he finished unleashing his seed into her. A mixture of his cum and her juices leaked down his cock and balls onto the couch and floor. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, to which she blushed to but still remained smiling.

 

“Hey Taimon, Hey Bearmon, you two done?” asked a male voice. The two DigiHumans turned to see Agumon walking towards them with only a pink towel covering the lower half of his slick wet body.

 

“Yes Agumon, did you enjoy your shower?” Taimon said as he carefully lifted Bearmon off his dick and onto her back on the couch. She laid there in a happily dazed state as Taimon’s cum oozed out of her snatch.

 

“Yeah, I have to say I’m really starting to like all this human tech,” Agumon said with a grin. Ever since had changed, he’d begun to understand human customs more and more, something that had been tricky for him as a pure Digimon. “So did you finish talking with Izzy?”

 

“Yep, he has no idea to what happened,” Taimon replied, leaning his arms behind his head. “Heh, kinda funny to know that the bearer of knowledge has no clue about what’s about to happen.”

 

“Yeah,” Agumon agreed. “But are you sure he’s not gonna find out Taimon? Won’t he detect something is different with your digivice?”

 

“He already did, but all I told him it got a little scratched and he bought it, that technically that  _ is _ all that happened,” Taimon said with a smirk. He brought out his digivive which had changed.

 

What was once a small little digital pet toy was now replaced with a modern-looking touch phone with an orange casing, blue grips on the sides, and a black crest of courage on the back. The screen lit up, showing Taimon a variety of options that would help him in the future. Like him and Agumon, the device had changed to help him with his new desires to corrupt the other Digidestined and their partners.

 

“So Agumon, who do you think we should ‘induct’ first?” Taimon asked his partner.

 

“Not sure,” Agumon said touching his chin.

 

“I was actually thinking of going for Davis,” Taimon said, surprising his partner. “The kid has done a good job and I feel it’d be better if both leaders of the Digidestined were together on this. That way we can each go and recruit our respective teams.”

 

“Huh, that’s a great idea Taimon,” Agumon said with a smile. “Davis and Veemon would be awesome to have, and that way we can split up and add others to our team.”

 

“Glad we’re in agreement,” Taimon said, a large grin forming on his face.

 

**~SCENE BREAK~**

 

“Oh boy, I’m so excited!” declared the young buck known as Davis Motomiya as he rode on a bike with the blue draconid digimon Veemon on his back. “I can’t believe Tai asked me to help him train for soccer.”

 

“Yeah! And Agumon wants me to train our battling with him, today’s going to be great,” Veemon said in agreement.

 

The pair had received a call from Tai to meet at a soccer field that was normally abandoned, which made it perfect for private practice. Having always seen Tai as an older brother figure and his predecessor in leading the Digidestined, Davis was more than happy to help his senior. Veemon saw Agumon in the same way, so he was more than prepared to train with his fellow Digimon.

 

They made it to the abandoned Soccer field which stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees. After placing his bike against a tree, Davis walked to the center of the field with Veemon next to him. “Tai! You here dude?” he called out.

 

“Agumon?” Veemon called out as well. Neither of them got a replied. Veemon turned to Davis, “Do you think we came too early?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Davis replied as he tried to think, wondering where Tai and Agumon were. He was completely unaware of the glowing green eyes hidden under the shadow of the trees. 

 

Veemon’s ear’s then flinched as he heard some rustling. “Davis, did you hear-”

 

**BOOOM!**

 

Davis and Veemon were sent flying back as a massive figure slammed into the ground before them. The landed on their stomachs and grunted in pain.

 

“Ugh...what the heck was that?” Davis said as he recovered from the  unexpected flight. He and Veemon opened their eyes to see their assailant as the dust cleared.

 

“GRAAH!” Roared the humanoid figure. He was a 9 foot tall muscular figure with deep tan skin. He had broad shoulders, a large muscular chest and waist with blue stripes along his shoulders and along his back. He sported baggy red pants that hid his muscular striped legs and his 20 inch long 7 inch thick cock and 9 inch thick balls. He also had blue arm sleeves that covered half of his bulging biceps and muscular arms and a pair of black fingerless gloves that left his clawed fingers exposed. On the backs of the gloves were silver plates with the crest of courage embedded into them. He also had a 7 ft long orange tail with blue stripe, a mane of brown and red hair with three brown horns horns sticking out of his head and a pair of burning red eyes.

 

“W-Whoa! What the heck is that? Is it a Digimon?” Davis said as he and Veemon jumped onto their feet.

 

“It looks like one, but it doesn’t exactly smell like one,” Veemon replied. Unfortunately his sense of smell wasn’t as strong as some of the other Digimon. “But...there’s something familiar of this guy, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

 

“GRAAH!” the figure roared as he charged forward, moving towards the pair.

 

“Whoa! Look out!” Davis said as he dodged the charge beast-man. Veemon did the same, avoiding the strange figure as he stomped through.

 

The figure however stopped and quickly turned. “Tail Whip!” he roared before swinging his massive tail, striking Veemon across the chest.

 

“Ngah!” Veemon cried in pain as he was sent flying across the field.

 

“Veemon!” Davis cried out in worry as he ran towards his flying partner. Veemon crashed onto the ground with a heavy thud and grunting in pain before Davis managed to get to him. “Veemon, are you okay?”

 

“Okay...that hurt,” Veemon admitted and he opened his eyes in pain. His eyes then went wide and he pointed at the creature. “Davis looked out.”

 

Davis turned his head to where Veemon was pointing and his eyes went wide with shock. The dino-man was emanating flames from his mouth. “Nova Blast!” He roared before firing a massive fireball directly towards them.

 

“Whoa!” Davis yelled as he picked up Veemon and ducked out of the way giant fireball. The fireball collided with some trees before releasing a massive explosion, destroying three other trees and leaving only the stumps behind.

 

“Okay, that was way too close,” Davis said as he wiped his forehead.

 

“Davis, did you hear what that guy said?” Veemon said, his eyes wide with realization.

 

“Huh?” Davis said in confusion.

 

“He said ‘Nova Blast’, as in a Greymon’s Nova Blast,” Veemon said, surprising his partner.

 

“Greymon, like Agumon’s digivolution? But isn’t Greymon supposed to be a giant two story tall dinosaur?” Davis asked.

 

“Well yeah, but still he said Nova Blast,” Veemon said. “Speaking of Agumon, we could really use his and Tai’s help.”

 

“No worries Veemon,” Davis said as he set him down. “If this guy is a type of Greymon, then that means he’s only a Champion, and he’s got no chance against us. Now let’s take thing up a notch.” Davis said, raising his Digivice.

 

**SNATCH!**

 

Davis blinked as he realized his hand was now empty. He brought it down and saw that his Digivice was no longer in hand. “W-What the heck?! Where’s my Digivice?!”

 

“Looking for this?” said a new but oddly familiar voice.

 

Davis and Veemon turned behind them and gaped at what they saw.

 

“Hey Davis, glad to see you made it,” said Taimon as he stood before them, completely naked with Davis’s digivice in hand. They stared at their transformed friend who was smirking at them, uncarring of how they gazed over his impressive body. Despite the strange and changed body, they one-of-a-kind hairstyle gave his identity away.

 

“T-Tai?!” Davis exclaimed in disbelief. He was not only in shock by Tai’s bigger bulkier figure, but also blushing brightly once he saw his senior’s huge cock dangling between his legs. “W-What happened to you?!”

 

“Oh nothing much, I just sort of went through a little bit of my own Digivolution,” Taimon said dismissevly, not minding Davis’s shock. “Sorry if Greymon gave you a bit of a scare. He just wanted to test his new form.”

 

“G-Greymon?” Veemon said before turning back to see the towering dino-man looking down at them with his own smirk. 

 

“Hey boys,” Greymon said with a husky low voice.

 

“Tai, what happened to you?” Davis asked, looking back at the older gogglehead.

 

“Something amazing Davis,” the reptilian Digidestined replied. “Something beyond simple Digivolution. Agumon and I have become more than just Digimon, more than just humans. We just want to share this with you.”

 

“Tai, you need help,” Davis said, trying to reach out to his mentor. “Just...just come with us. We’ll get Izzy and we can figure out a solution.”

 

“Oh we already have a solution, Davis,” Taimon said, revealing his own Digivice which released several red sparks. “And I am no longer Tai. I am Taimon.” Tai connected his Digivice to Davis’s, transferring the red electricity into the blue/white device. Davis and Veemon watched as the red electricity surrounded his Digivice and the screen started blinking bright red and strange symbols were forming across it. The flashing settled down and a message in black text appeared, saying “ **INSTALLING HYBRIDIZATION PROGRAM.** ”

 

Davis and Veemon didn’t even have a chance to question what that meant before red electricity shot out from their Digivice and struck them both.

 

“AAAAH!” Davis cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. Having gone on several adventures into the Digital World, he knew what pain could feel like if he was not careful. And having a partner that could evolve into an electric beast gave him a sense of what electricity could feel like, but the pain was beyond anything he’d felt before. As the electricity coursed through him, he could feel his mind and body changing, morphing into something entirely different. His clothes ripped apart minus his goggles A red glow formed around his body as it changed, glowing brighter until his entire form was covered in the bright red glow.

 

“YAAAAH!” Veemon screamed along with his partner. The pain he was feeling was worse than even when they lost to BlackWarGreymon. The electricity felt nothing like his shocks as Raidramon, and he could feel them changing him in a way unlike any digivolution he’d gone through before. The same red glow surrounded his body as the electricity coursed through him, growing stronger and brighter until he and his partner were both invisible to in the blinding glow.

 

Even with the brightness of the glow that surrounded the two changing forms, Taimon and Greymon kept on watching with now problem. They could see the outlines of the pair’s glowing forms shift and changed as they were transformed into DigiHumans like them. As they watched, Taimon couldn’t help but smirk at having gathered another set of DigiHumans into their folds. It didn’t take long before the glows began to dim and reveal the new forms.

 

“Ugh…” the now transformed pair groaned as their bodies and minds were now fully changed. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, seeing their transformed forms.

 

“V-Veemon?” Davis asked as he stared at his partner. What was once a short blue dragon-like Digimon was now a 4 ft tall slim boy with peachy skin. He had a human face with big red eyes, yellow V-shaped markings on his cheeks and forehead, short dark blue hair with two large Veemon Ears sticking out the sides. His entire body was human-like with the exception of small claw-like fingernails and a short blue tail sticking out over a cute bubble butt. He wore a sleelevess blue turtle-neck shirt under a white tank top, a pair of short blue shorts that held in a 3.5 inch long 2 inch thick dick and small balls, a pair of blue and white sneakers, and a pair of silver gloves with black tape on the back.

 

“D-Davis?” the now humanoid Digimon asked in return as he stared at his own transformed human friend. Like Tai, Davis was now a 7 ft 8 reptilian humanoid. Like Tai his face, brown hair and hands were still the same, but his skin was now mostly blue and leathery while his mouth, chest, stomach, and 13 inch long 7 inch thick cock and 7 inch thick balls were all white. Like Tai he gained a bountiful amount of muscle with firm pecs with grey nipples, a rock-hard set of abs, bulging biceps and forearms, thick legs and a tight bubble butt. He also had blue Veemon ears sticking out of his hair, spiked ridges along the sides of his face, yellow V-shaped markings on his forehead and under his eyes, three-toed clawed feet, and a 3 foot long blue reptilian tail. The only piece of clothing that did not get destroyed were his goggles, ones gifted to him by Tai himself.

 

“Is...is that you Veemon?” Davis asked, his mind still reeling from the change. A lot of information was being settled into his formatted mind.

 

“I...I think so,” Veemon replied. “And you? H-How do you feel Davis?”

 

“Yes, how do you feel Davis,” Taimon spoke as he walked up to the transformed pair. “Or should I say Davismon?”

 

“D-Davismon?” the morphed Digidestined repeated. The names rolled around in his mind before a smile formed on his face. “I like the sound of that.” Veemon nodded in agreement, also liking Davis’s new name.

 

“I’m glad to hear that brother,” Taimon said as he kneeled down and handed Davismon his transformed Digivice. Like his it had changed form. It was the same shape and design as Taimon’s only Davismon’s had a blue casing, white grips, and a yellow Crest of Miracles on the back. “Now, I think it’s time we properly welcome you into the fold.” Taimon took hold of Davismon’s chin and pulled him to his lips.

 

“Mmm?” Davismon mumbled out in surprise, but  found himself liking and falling into the kiss “Mmm~”

 

“W-Whoa,” Veemon said with a light blush on his cheeks as he saw the two ex-humans kiss.

 

“Don’t worry squirt, you’re not being left out,” Greymon said as he also kneeled down and brought Veemon into a searing hot kiss. The little draconid was shocked by the kiss, but like his partner quickly found himself melting into it.

 

The two blue-boys were unable to resist the kiss from their older companions. As they melted into sensation, the changes to their minds and bodies were completed. They now saw things just as Taimon and Greymon did and knew they were more than excited to bring others into their fold.

 

And speaking of excitement, the two dragon-men found their cocks getting erect from the kiss alone. Davismon’s impressive schlong grew large and thick. Taimon’s was longer, but Davismon proved to be a bit thicker. As for Veemon his small member tented within his tight pants. Taimon and Greymon were also getting hard from the kiss, excited for the prospect of new lovers to play with.

 

Taimon pulled away from Davismon, a long string of saliva connecting their tongues. Davismon’s eyes were glazed over with a heated lust while his fat dick was already leaking pre. “Now my dear Davismon, let’s have some fun~” Taimon said in a hot husky tone. He gently pushed Davismon onto his butt before leaning down and taking the white head of the drake-boy’s cock into his mouth.

 

“T-Taimon~” Davismon moaned as his mentor sucked on his dick. His mouth was warm and wet, easily taking in the engorged white shaft into his mouth with ease all the way down to its base. While he sucked on Davismon’s cock, Taimon’s hands gently grabbed and fondled the swollen white testicles and hung beneath. The blue drake-boy could only moan as his senior teased and tantalized his crotch.

 

“Ngah!” Veemon cried out excitedly as Greymon had removed his pants, exposing his small shaft, lifted him into the air so his waist was level with Greymon’s face, and the dinosauric man took the entirety of Veemon’s pecker into his mouth. The little dragon-boy was shivering as the bigger Digi-man sucked on his quickly hardened cock-ling. It was a new experience he’d never felt before and the Rookie found himself falling into the lust just as quickly as Agumon had his first time. He held onto Greymon’s horns, using them for support as Greymon sucked him off.

 

“Mmm,” Taimon moaned around Davismon’s shaft, tasting every inch of the blue boy’s cock. The younger Digi-boy was shivering under his grip and leaking pre like a broken faucet down Taimon’s throat which he found delectable. He used his newfound firepower to gently warm his mouth around Davismon’s cock, making it nice and warm.

 

“A-Ah~ T-Taimon,” Davismon groaned loudly, unable to contain himself from the pleasure the heating and sucking of his senior. His clawed toes curled and stretched out as he shivered with excitement. His nipples had become as hard and his cock, and Davismon found himself attracted to his own nips. He reached up and gently pinched his own tits, gently pulling and twisting them, making himself moan even louder.

 

“Gah!” Veemon moaned loudly, holding onto Greymon’s horns as the bigger Digi-man sucked his pecker. The dinosaur-man Digimon suddenly pulled off of Veemon’s dick, getting a disgruntled groan out of the little dragonling. “H-Hey...w-why’d yous to-whoa!”

 

Veemon suddenly found himself flipped upside down with his face staring right down to Greymon’s massive shaft. “Not exactly fair if I’m doing all the work,” Greymon said with a chuckle. “Get to sucking Vee, or I’m just gonna leave ya hard and needy.” To emphasize his point, Greymon blew a small exhale of steamy warm breath that tickled Veemon’s aching cocklet.

 

“Ngh! Okay! Okay!” Veemon yelped needily. He stared down at the bulbous head of the dinosauric cock before him. Hesitantly he opened his mouth before trying to take the fat head into his mouth. Slowly, he managed to take the head in and was slowly making his way down.

 

“Yeah...that’s too slow,” Greymon said with a grin as he grabbed Veemon’s head and without warning pushed the drangonling’s mouth all the way down to the base of his shaft.

 

“MPHMPH!!!” Veemon’s cries were muffled as he felt the entirety of Greymon’s shaft thrust down through his mouth and deep into his throat. Another perk about being a DigiHuman was that they were able stretch and take even the largest of foreign objects into their bodies without ever worrying about it being too big. Despite this, one could clearly see Greymon’s cock bulging through Veemon’s neck, gagging the Digi-boy who had no gag-reflex to begin with.

 

“Aaah~ now that feels good,” Greymon grumbled with a chuckle. “Now, since you managed to take me all the way down, I guess I should hold my end of the bargain.” Greymon retook Veemon’s cocklet into his mouth, sucking it with surprising force while he used one hand to hold the upside-down boy up and used his other to push and pull Veemon’s head up and down his shaft. 

 

Veemon’s eyes were rolled up up as he was forced to take every inch of Greymon’s cock, unable to stop him even if he could think straight enough to want to. His arms were held down by Greymon’s other arm to prevent them from dangling while his tail and legs did dangle. Even so, Veemon’s mind was lost to the pleasure, barely even able to think of the pleasure he was getting from the Champion level.

 

“Ngah! T-Taimon!” Davismon moaned loudly. He could feel his need to release coming close. Even so, he did not stop twisting and pulling on his own nipples. The white bud stretched under his blue fingers, exciting his already overly-horny body. “I...I think I’m gonna cum! I-I can’t hold it!”

 

‘ _ Then don’t hold it my little prodigy, _ ’ Taimon thought as he continued to suck. He teased the white shaft with his mouth and tongue, as well as the aching white balls with his hands, pushing the blue-skinned Digi-boy to the brink of climax. 

 

“Ngh!” Davismon grunted, unable to hold himself back. His toes were curling and his tail was thumping the ground quickly as he could barely contain himself. He gripped his own pecs as he could no longer keep his need down. “Gah! Cumming!”

 

Taimon happily took in Davismon’s seed as it released into his mouth. The orange-skinned Digi-boy happily sucked down the delicious tasting spunk down. He very little escaped through his lips as he drank down Davismon’s bountiful load.

 

“Hah...hah…” Davismon panted as his release came to its end. Taimon pulled off of his now limp cock with cheeks full of spunk. He got right up Davismon’s surprised face before kissing him, forcing his mouth open and pushing Davismon’s cum into his own mouth. The blue Digi-boy was surprised to taste his own cum, but found himself actually liking the taste.

 

Once Davismon’s cum was in his mouth, Taimon pulled back and smirked at his lustfully dazed successor. “You did very well Davismon, and you taste pretty good to,” he chuckled. “You’ve gotten to cum, so now it’s my turn for some fun~.”

 

“H-Huh?” Davismon said, still dazed from his climax. He looked at Taimon’s smirk, slightly mesmerized by it. The older Digi-boy lifted him onto his shaky feet before turning Davismon around.

 

“You got a nice ass Davismon,” Taimon said, cupping the plump blue butt. “Now it’s time for me to truly bring you in.” He spread the cheeks apart, exposing Davismon’s tight entrance. He pressed the head of his orange cock against the ring of muscle before pushing in.

 

“F-Fuck!” Davismon moaned out as he felt the thick rod push its way inside him. Feeling the hot cock going in him quickly woke his dick back to full hardness.

 

“MMM! MMM!” Veemon moaned loudly as he kept on getting skull-fucked by Greymon’s rough hand. The smaller Digi-boy could do nothing to stop the bigger one, but he no longer wanted to. Veemon was now happily taking Greymon’s thrusts and every inch of his cock, hungry now for the tasty spunk that was bound to cum. He was already getting plenty of Greymon’s pre which only made him hornier.

 

For his part Greymon returned the favor by sucking Veemon’s pecker and balls with his mouth with just as much attention. He sucked on the small member and testis while playing with them with his tongue. The small cocklet pulsed and shook with need, unable to contain its contents any longer.

 

“MhMMM!” Veemon moaned as he came into Greymon’s mouth. The older Digi-man easily drank down Veemon’s load with ease. 

 

“Mmm-ah, very nice Vee,” Greymon said with a smirk after Veemon’s release ended. “Well, since you gave me a tasty snack, it’s time for me to give you yours.” With renewed vigor, Greymon pounded Veemon’s mouth without mercy. Veemon’s eyes went wide and rolled up again as he felt his throat go raw from Greymon’s skull-fucking. His massive balls slapped against his forehead. Veemon’s mind was going blank, lost to the pleasure and lust, something he knew he wanted to keep experiencing. It took no time before Greymon felt his balls clench. “ROOOAAA!”

 

“MMMM!” Veemon’s head was forced down to the base of Greymon’s cock before the massive dick erupted like a volcano. Veemon could feel Greymon’s jizz unloading directly into his stomach, filling it to the brim and beyond. He could feel his stomach bloating, becoming engorged with Greymon’s spunk. The black-haired dragonling could only gurgle as his mind felt like a broken mess, unable to think of anything but all the cum that was unleashed into him.

 

“F-Fuck,” Greymon groaned as his climax ended. Even so his cock remained mostly hard, still lodged in Veemon’s gurgling mouth and throat. Carefully, Greymon lifted Veemon off his cock. Once the thick phallus was out of his mouth, a good about of cum fell out after onto the grass. Greymon quickly turned Veemon around, holding the little dragonling bridal style. “Heh, nice job Veemon.”

 

“A-Ah~ T-Taimon!” Davismon moaned loudly as Taimon pounded away to his asshole. The older Digi-boy had been fucking his entrance hard and fast, shoving every inch into him without pause. He could feel the hot Dig-man meat pounding into his arse at a rapid pace, and their balls kept on colliding with each thrust.

 

“Fuck you are tight Davismon,” Taimon groaned as he plowed the blue butt. He held onto Davismon’s waist as he kept on driving his cock into the arse. He felt almost as tight as Agumon or Bearmon, and just as warm. “You’ve got such a fucking, awesome ass! I could fuck it for hours!”

 

“Ngah!” Davis moaned, unable to do much more than that as Taimon fucked him.

 

The two partners watched as their destined fucked like horny Rabbitmons. Veemon’s pecker quickly re-hardened as he watched Davismon’s cock bounce and drip pre wtih each thrust into him.

 

Greymon smirked. “You want Davismon’s cock don’t ya?” he said with a knowing look. Veemon blushed but nodded. “Well then, I’m sure he’ll fuck you if you ask. Let’s go.” Greymon walked over to the fucking pair and right up before Davismon. “Yo Davismon.”

 

“H-Huh-UGH!?” Davismon grunted as Taimon did not stop fucking him.

 

Greymon lowered Veemon onto his feet and turned him around, exposing his cute pink ass. “Little Veemon got hard from looking at your huge bobbing cock. I think he wants you to fuck him.” He spread the cheeks, exposing the Digi-boy’s hole.

 

Taimon smirked at Greymon’s words. He leaned in next to Davismon’s blue ear. “He’s still your partner Davismon, so you’re responsible for his needs. And he needs you to fuck him, so what are you going to do?” While he spoke, Taimon did not stop thrusting, plowing the blue booty.

 

Davismon looked at his partner’s pink pucker and could almost swore it winked at him. His primal lust dominated him mind, telling him to take what he wanted, and he wanted that ass. With surprising speed, Davismon reached forward and grabbed Veemon’s hips. He lined up his cock with small hole, and thrust in balls deep in one swift motion.

 

“GAH!” Veemon cried out as he felt the thick white meat penetrate deep within him. He could feel Davismon’s cock stretching and bulging his slim stomach, but like before with Greymon he felt not pain, only a mind-numbing amount of pleasure from the penetration.

 

“V-Veemon!” Davismon cried out as he started thrusting deep into Veemon. The tight pink butt squeezed around his fat aching with cock, making the blue dragon-boy let out a groan of pleasure as he started to plow his partner while Taimon fucked his ass.

 

“Heh, looks like Davis is taking to this like a fish to water,” Tai said as Greymon walked next to him.

 

“Yeah,” Greymon replied as he watched the three fuck. As he did, he found his eyes staring at his own partner’s ass, watching it shake with each thrust into Davis.

 

Tai noticed this and smirked. “Don’t be shy Greymon. I can take just as well as I can give,” he said with a shake of his butt. “So go ahead, take my ass.”

 

Greymon was surprised by Taimon’s invitation, but couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks Taimon,” he said before going up behind his partner, moving the thick yellow tail, spreading his bubble butt, and thrusting his thick Digi-meat into the gogglehead.

 

“F-Fuck Greymon!” Tain groaned loudly as he felt the Champion-level cock drive itself within him. The massive cock rammed itself deep inside him, filling him more than he thought possible. In the back of his mind, Tai wondered what would it be like if it were Metal or WarGreymon fucking him, but for now he was more than content with Greymon’s fat rod shoved up his arse.

 

With the line complete, the four DigiHumans were now fucking each other, all lost to the lust that now claimed their minds. 

 

Veemon was bouncing on Davismon’s cock like a rubber ball. His pink bubble butt was getting spanked which each slam-down onto Davismon’s waist. His balls were also getting spanked hard by Davismon’s far larger ones. Veemon’s mouth hung agape but grinning with his tongue dangling out and drooling. The hard-headed Digi-boy was only able to let small gasps and moans of pleasure as he felt his ex-human fuck him hard. His stomach, which had already been bloated by Greymon’s load down his gullet, stretched with each thrust of the fat white cock up his arse.

 

“Ah! Fuck! Yes!” Davismon moaned as he was getting fucked from the front and back, loving every second of it. He loved the tightness of Veemon’s hole around his dick as he fucked him. He loved the feeling of Tai’s cock ramming itself inside him of his own ass. These amazing sensations were driving Davismon’s mind wild. How could he have spent his entire life without these amazing feelings and pleasure, it seemed ludicrous to him now. All he wanted now was to spend the rest of his life feeling these glorious sensation with other DigiHumans.

 

“Hah~” Taimon groaned as he also revelled in fucking and getting fucked at the moment. He was enjoying the tightness of Davismon’s entrance as he gripped the blue orbs of flesh with each thrust. He wondered if being a DigiHuman automatically made them feel great with sex, but that was a concern for another time. Instead his thoughts were more focused on Greymon’s hard fucking. Being the first cock in his own ass was a new experience for Taimon, but he was loving it. He could feel every inch ram itself inside him, filling him in a way no one had ever done before, driving his own sensations wild.

 

“Groah!” Greymon roared as he fucked his partner’s ass. It was a new sensation, one he was loving entirely. He loved his partner to the end, and now he was loving his butt just as much. He wanted to keep on fucking Taimon for as long as possible. He also wanted to try other forms just as much as Taimon. He even hoped he would be able to do it back as an Agumon. However, that was not important. What was important now was him shoving his meat-stick into the yellow arse.

 

The four Digi-boys fucked each other wildly, each moaning and crying out in pleasure while the sounds of hips smacking harmonized. The forested area was a symphony of sex that only the four could listen two if they were not making the sounds. They pounded into each other, each pushing the other’s nerves to the brink with ecstacy. 

 

The quartet pushed each other before they all felt what was a like a bolt of electricity course through them.

 

“AAAAH~!” The four Digi-men cried out in unison as they all came. Greymon’s seed surged into Taimon’s ass, filling the orange-skinned DigiHuman with a tremendous amount of spunk. Taimon’s cum filled Davismon’s hole, filling the blue-skinned draconid with almost as much jizz. The sensation of getting his ass filled with cum was surprising for Davismon, but also felt amazing. As for himself, Davismon unleaded his seed from his heavy balls deep into Veemon’s arse, bloating the rookie boy even more than he already was. The sensation of being filled with cum from the opposite end drove Veemon past his own edge and he came onto the grassy floor bellow them. The four changed being came for what felt like an eternity until they were all spent.

 

Once done, they all pulled away from each other. Greymon De-Digivolved into Agumon before landing on the grassy ground along with the other three. They all panted heavily as they laid on the grass.

 

“That was...amazing,” Davismon panted with a big goofy grin on his face.

 

“Yeah...it was,” Taimon agreed before he heard the sounds of leaves rustling. He got up and saw Bearmon enter the area. “Oh hello Bearmon.”

 

“Hi Taimon, did everything go good?” Bearmon asked before turning to see Davismon and Veemon. “Oh hello.”

 

“Davismon, meet Bearmon my second partner and the one who helped introduce us to this new life,” Taimon gestured to the bear girl. 

 

“Wow, another partner? Can I get one too?” Davis asked. His tail was wagging with excitement.

 

“Oh course, but first we have some other matters to tend to first,” Taimon replied. “Bearmon, did you do what I asked?”

 

“Yes Taimon, I followed the bearers of light and love and left them those letters you gave me,” Bearmon replied with a nod.

 

“Perfect,” Tai said, grinning widely. “Well Davis, looks like you and I have some more friends to add to our group.” Davismon grinned back, happy to be part of this new life.

 

The fun had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this one.
> 
> Had a bit of trouble focusing, but I enjoyed this chapter due to the variety in body shapes with both Greymon and Veemon. Hope you guys enjoyed it as well.
> 
> Until Next time!


End file.
